Red vs Blue: Resurrection
by l Pvt Caboose l
Summary: Following the events of Revelation. The Meta survived his fall, but is badly injured. He is found by an old friend who intends to help him get back onto his feet. Meta plots his revenge.
1. Prologue

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: What's up guys? This is just a little something I made up here. Hope yall enjoy it. I would also like to point out that I do not own Red vs. Blue. **

**Prologue:**

*****Boom*

Was the sound of Sarge's shotgun as he fired it in the snowy mountain range.

Several of the scattered shotgun pellets hit directly on the side of the Meta's face. Unfortuntely, the Meta was too far out of range for the shotgun to do any real damge. Instead his shields did their job well by absorbing the hit.

The Meta quickly turned to face Sarge right when he called out, "Come here ya big son of a bitch!"

The Meta had lost his brute-shot during the previous fight, but that didn't stop him. He had taken several stab wounds from Tex's knife as well as taking a direct hit from Tucker's sword.

The two started to slowly approach eachother as Sarge continued to shoot the Meta with his shotgun.

Each blast lowered the Meta's shields until they were completely depleated.

But the Meta continued to advance on Sarge.

Both Grif and Simmons were watching the fight from a safe distance. "What is Sarge doing?" asked Grif. "Looks like he's killing himself." replied Simmons. "Oh, no!"

Right when Sarge was about to fire his last shot, the Meta easily slapped the shotgun out of his hand before reaching out and grabbing Sarge, by the neck, in a death grip.

Sarge then used the last of his breath to call out to Grif. "Hey Grif... I've lost my shotgun... What am I gonna do without... my shotgun?... Shotgun dammit!"

Grif seemed confused. "Shotgun?" He then looked over at the damaged warthog and saw that the tow cable lead over to Sarge. He then realized what Sarge was going to do. "C'mon Simmons." as the two ran over to the warthog.

Sarge let out several grunts before secretly attatching the tow hook, from the warthog, onto the Meta's chest. Now knowing that he had completed his mission, Sarge decided to taunt the Meta one last time.

"Hey Meta... Settle a bet would ya'. Does that thing kinda look like a 'Big Cat' to ya?" Sarge said as he nudged his head towards the warthog.

The Meta then turned his head towards the warthog to see both Grif and Simmons pushing the jeep towards the edge of the cliff.

"C'mon push, Grif!" yelled Simmons.

"I am pushing!" yelled back Grif.

The Meta then took notice of the tow line and followed it to his chest to see the tow hook latched right on to him.

Before the Meta could react Grif and Simmons had already pushed the jeep off the edge of the cliff. Thus causing the tow line to tighten up and pull the Meta to the ground.

The Meta lost his grip on Sarge as he hit the ground, as well as causing the A.I. unit to detatch from his back. He then started to slide straight towards the cliff while trying to find something to grab a hold of to keep him from falling off the cliff. But all that was around him was a thick blanket of snow.

When the Meta was about to reach the ledge, in a last ditch effort, was able to grab ahold of Grif's leg before he had a chance to escape.

"Grif!" yelled Simmons

"Simmons, grab my hand! Help!" cried out Grif.

Now both the Meta and Grif were sliding towards the ledge. But not before Simmons grabbed ahold of Grif's hand and freeing him from the Meta's grip. Grif was left hanging over the edge of the cliff while the Meta let out one last roar before falling straight for the freezing water below.

The Meta knew that the fall was iminate and braced himself for the extreme impact.

The warthog slammed straight into the water with a huge *Splash* followed by the Meta hitting the water with a smaller, yet still pretty big *Splash*.

The impact slightly put the Meta in a state of unconsciencsness. But he quickly recovered and found himself sinking even lower down below the freezing water.

He had to act fast. He then reached for the tow hook, still attatched to his chest, and quickly took it off him.

The Meta was now free from the sinking warthog and started to swim up to the surface.

Once he surfaced, he looked around for any signs of something to float on. Luckily, when Tex blew the cliff off, there were several icebergs floating around him. He then swam towards the largest one he could find and took refuge on it.

The Meta then found himself tired and in extreme pain. He suddenly fell on his back and looked up at the sky. He started to black out before hearing the sound of Grif screaming, "Oh for God's Sake, just look over the damn edge! I cant hold on for much longer!"

**Author: Hope you guys like it so far. Please review. More chapters will be coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Chapter 1: The Prodigal Son Returns**

After drifting on an icegerg for over thirty minutes, the Meta was now in a state of being comatose due to the several injuries he sustained.

Just when it seemed that all was lost, a large, metal boat sailed straight for the iceberg.

On its side was the big, clear insignia of the Recovery Force. Once it reached the large floating chunk of ice, three soldiers jumped up on the iceberg and approached the Meta.

The three soldiers wore black armor with Recon helmets and blue visors. These were Recon Recovery Agents. They were specifically designed to handle Black Op missions and recover VIP targets, such as the Meta.

When they reached the Meta, they examined him with their bio-coms.

"Vitals are red. He's in critical condition. We need to get him to a med-evac ASAP!" said the lead agent.

"I'll contact the Councilor and let him know we found him." said the second.

"Roger that, we'll get him on board and give him some meds to help keep him alive. Let's get out of here." said the third agent.

All of a sudden, a fourth agent came from inside the boat. He too had the same armor as the other three. "You guys better hurry things up! I've just detected multiple UNSC ships heading for that huge glacier just on the horizon there!"

He didn't have to tell them twice. The other three agents quickly grabbed the Meta and brought him aboard their boat.

They then carried him inside and set him on a table. Then the lead agent took out a set of tools and started to tinker around with the Meta's armor.

"What are you doing?" asked the second agent.

"I'm trying to deactivate his health scanner. That way when the UNSC scan the area for any dead Freelancers, they'll think this guy is dead too." said the lead agent.

"I guess the Councilor must have something special in store for him, huh?"

The lead agent was getting annoyed by his subordinate and didn't have time to make small talk. "Shouldn't you be contacting the Councilor, or something? I think I can handle things here on my own."

The other agent remebered his duty and went outside to contact the Councilor.

Meanwhile, the lead agent was successful in deactivating the Meta's health scanner and was about to give him a shot of medicine.

As soon as the needle pierced the Meta's skin, the unconscious Meta quickly rose, knocked the syringe off his arm and was about to attack the Recon agent. But he suddenly collapsed due to the extreme damage to his body.

The Recon agent quickly rose and pulled a pistol on him. "Hold it right there, Agent Maine. We're not your enemies, in fact we're here to help."

All the Meta could do was growl and hiss at the agent as he tried to get up.

"You've sustained multiple injuries. I'd take things slow if I were you. We're here under direct orders from the Councilor. It would seem as if you've caught his attention. I'm only trying to help keep you medicated so as to keep you alive. You trying to kill me isn't going to make things any easier. So what's it gonna be? Kill us? Or allow us to help you get your revenge on those simulation troopers?"

The Meta took a moment to think things over before nodding his head and agreed to let the Recon agents help him.

"Good choice. Now, let's get things started." said the lead agent as he cautiously helped the Meta to his feet and sat him down on a nearby chair.

The boat then began to pick up speed as it made its way to a much larger ship, just waiting for the agents to return.


	3. Chapter 2

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Chapter 2: Long time no kill**

The large boat had finally pulled up next to large ship that was anchored in the water.

Two tow lines were lowered from the ship down towards the boat.

Once they latched onto the boat, they then started to pull the boat up onto the deck of the ship.

As soon as the boat was placed onto the deck, the four Recon agents walked off the boat. The lead Agent was carrying the, now sleeping, Meta on his back.

They were then greeted by another squad of Recon agents.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" asked one of the agents.

"He's a little beat up when we found him, but other than that, he's doing just fine. I was able to sedate him." replied the lead agent.

"How'd you do that? I thought Agent Maine hated needles." said the other agent.

"It wasn't easy, but trust me. You don't wanna know. We need to get him inside the Med-bay before he wakes again."

"Again?"

"Like I said, 'It wasn't easy.'"

The group of agents now went inside the ship and headed for Med-bay.

Meanwhile, in the command bridge of the ship, the Councilor overlooked the deck and watched the agents as they brought the Meta onto the ship.

"Excellent. We finally secured Agent Maine. Now we can continue with our plans." he said as he left the command bridge and also headed for the Med-bay.

Once the agents arrived in the Med-bay, many doctors and nurses were already there waiting for them. They had already assembled several equipment around a large, metal table. "Good, you have him. Quick! Put him on the table, and we'll get things started."

The group of Recon agents put the Meta on the table and left the doctors to do their work.

"Alright, first, we need to make sure he's completely sedated. Give him some more anesthesia." said one of the doctors as he and his colleagues began to work on the Meta.

After several hours of being worked on, the Meta awoke in a small metal room and strapped to a large metal table. He tried his best to break free, but nothing seemed to work. "Ah, Agent Maine. Glad you're awake." said the Councilor's voice from an intercom.

Then, two metal doors, inside the room, opened. The Councilor then entered the room with two other Recon agents armed with Battle Rifles.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to break free of those bonds. They're made of pure titanium. We can't just have you walking around the base, now that you're wounds have been healed. At least, not until we're done with you." said the Councilor.

The Meta let out a series of growls and hisses as he kept trying to break free of his bonds. The Recon agents quickly raised their weapons and took aim at him.

"Lower your weapons soldiers. He's not going anywhere. In fact, I need to talk to him alone. Please, leave us."

The two agents turned and left the room leaving the Councilor and the bound Meta alone.

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why I'm here and not in prison with the Director? Well, it seems that the courts couldn't get enough evidence to show that I was the Director's accomplice. Sadly though, the Oversight Sub-Committee had all the evidence they needed to put the Director behind bars. But why does this have anything to do with you, you're wondering? Well, I'll tell you why. You were the Director's most valuable asset. When we watched you during your training, you showed incredible skills in the art of combat. You were head-strong and virtually unbreakable. That's why the Director considered you a prodigy. That's also why the Director meant for Sigma to be implanted in you. He knew that Sigma would give you the idea, after the war, to locate other A.I.'s and steal them from the freelancers you had to kill over the past several months."

The Meta remained silent as he took in every single word the Councilor said to him. However he pretty much had an idea that the Director called him "the prodigal son" back at Command for a reason. He just never knew that the Director had this all planned out.

"The Director gave Sigma the idea that if all the A.I.'s were all gathered, they could recreate the Alpha A.I. When in fact, he really wanted to test your ability to see how you could handle, not one but several A.I.'s. And obviously, you surpassed that test with flying colors."

The Councilor then took a long pause to think over his next statement. "However. This brings me to my statement. Your successful test to handle all that equipment and A.I. shows us that we can now do our most greatest test of all. Creating an A.I., putting it inside a robotic body, and giving it several armor equipment. But, in order for us to create an A.I. we must first base it off another person's mind. And the mind we're looking for must be based off of a very strong-minded person. A person... like you."

**Author: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I just wanted to see how popular my story would be if I just showed the first two chapters. Anyway, more chapters will be here soon so please be patient. Also, please review. I need more feedback on my story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Okay, here's another chapter for yall to read. The first part of this chapter is a flashback during the Meta's operation in the Med-Bay.**

**Chapter 3: Rebirth**

The doctors in the Med-Bay had the Meta completely sedated as they performed several operations on his body. They had already removed his armor and helmet, and closed up all his wounds, but that was only half the operation.

Once all wounds were sealed and healed up, they focus their attention on his head, mainly his brain.

"Alright guys..." said the doctor, "... let's get started with the next procedure. What we're going to do now is get a small tissue of his brain so we can clone it."

The doctors then got all the tools necessary for this operation as they began to cut into the Meta's head.

**(Present time)**

"That's right. We took tissue from your brain so as to clone it." said the Councilor as he spoke to the Meta, who was now angered at what he just said.

"You see, we intend to make an A.I. based completely off your mind, with a few modifications of our own. Thanks to the brilliant mind of woman, who worked for ONI, we were able to find her schematics of making such an A.I. We tested this process when we cloned the Director's mind to create the Alpha. As you could see, it was a complete success, and now we intend to do it with you."

"So you see, Agent Maine, that way when we put it through battle, it will have your strong mind as well as your drive to fight in combat. However it will still be under our control. Tex might have been the Director's favorite, but you were our most powerful weapon ever." said the Councilor.

The Meta was appalled at what he was hearing. That Recon agent, on the boat, lied to him just so they could sedate him and take his brain tissue to make an A.I. based off his own mind. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This was exactly why he didn't like needles.

"Now, you're propably wondering what will happen to you while we're using this "new" Meta? Well it's simple. We're going to put you through Cryogenic freezing just in case this one decides to betray us. If it does, we'll just simply delete it and keep using you to create another one until it decides to actually listen to our commands."

The Councilor then walked up to the Meta patted his shoulder. "Thank you for your services, Agent Maine. You've given us our most powerful weapon of all time. Goodbye."

That was the last the Meta ever saw of the Councilor as he suddenly felt himself drift into a deep slumber as he was secretly injected by anesthesia from the table he was bound to.

**(One Month Later)**

The Councilor was now taking refuge in an underground Recovery base somewhere in the frozen plains of the planet they were on. He and several other scientist were putting the finishing touches to their new A.I. created from the Meta's cloned brain.

"How much longer?" asked the Councilor.

"Not much longer, now sir. We're just now running a few diagnostics on him. He should be coming online in just a few seconds."

"Well, hurry it up. I don't want to keep the Director waiting." said the Councilor.

"Yes, sir."

The Councilor then turned to check on the progress of the other scientist, when the door to the lab opened and a Recon Agent walked in.

"Councilor, our troops are ready to depart. What's the status of the A.I.?" said the agent.

"Don't worry, soldier, it's almost read-"

All of a sudden, a deep computer voice came from the speakers of the lab. It's voice sounded human, but it combined with several hisses and growls.

"What? What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? And who are you?" hissed the voice.

"Success! Councilor, the A.I. is now online!" said the excited scientist.

"Excellent. Can you provide an avatar of him for me?" asked the Councilor.

"Yes, sir. What would you like him to look like?"

The Councilor thought for a second or two before answering. "Make him the form of what he looked like in his armor."

"Yes, sir. He should be appearing right... now!" said the scientist as he pressed several buttons on his keyboard and then pointed to a large computer screen on the wall. The image on the screen quickly showed what looked like the Meta in A.I. form.

"What the hell's going on? Answer me! Who are you?" yelled the A.I.

"Hello, I am the Councilor of the Recovery Force from Project Freelancer. You are an Artificial Intelligence program that I created. Your name is..." The Councilor took a short pause, "... Meta 2.0."

Meta 2.0 looked around the lab and noticed all the scientist. "So, you created me? Why?"

"Because, I have need of your services. Our leader, Doctor Leonard Church, is in prison and I need your help to free him. You are programed as a combatant A.I. which means you're able to handle any kind of combat situation and survive. Now that you're completed, you will do us the honor of leading our troops into battle." said the Councilor.

"Battle? So what, are we in some kind of war?" asked Meta 2.0.

"Exactly. Right now, we don't have time to discuss this. Right now, you're job is to listen to everything that we tell you and obey our commands. Understand?"asked the Councilor.

"Yes, sir. I understand." hissed Meta 2.0.

"Good, now transfer yourself to a storage unit. We have work to do." said the Councilor with a smile on his face.

**Author: Meta is now an A.I. Like Tex and Church. This can't be good... Stay tuned for the next chapters. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Well, guys, here you go. Another chapter just waiting to be read and reviewed. Have fun.**

**Chapter 4: Getting a new-old look.**

Meta 2.0 was lying in wait inside of an A.I. storage unit as the Councilor, along with several other scientist and Recon agents, walked down a hallway until they came to a large metal door. The Councilor typed in a security code, on the keyboard next to it, to open it. Once the door opened, everyone walked in to see more scientist tinkering around with what looked like the Meta's old armor, except this one looked more advanced.

It was primarily white with brown being its secondary color. It also had the the same round, bulbous helmet with a gold visor, as well as several cables hooked to the entire suit.

"How's it coming along? Is the suit ready for him?" asked the Councilor.

"Yes, sir. We were just running a few tests on it. Everything checks out." said one of the scientist.

"Excellent." said the Councilor as he approached the six-foot tall armor. He then took the storage unit and plugged it into the suit through a transfer cable hooked to it. He then pressed a button which automatically transferred Meta 2.0 directly into the suit.

"Meta 2.0, can you hear me?" asked the Councilor.

Then suddenly, the helmet portion of the suit lifted upward as it looked at the Councilor.

Then, in its hiss-like voice responded, "Yes, sir. I can hear you. What is this thing that I'm in?"

"That is going to be your new body. It's been fully equipped with all the armor equipment your predecessor obtained, along with a few new ones that we were able to create." said the Councilor.

"Predocessor? What do you mean by that?" asked Meta 2.0.

"Ah, yes. Your predecessor. He's the person that your programming was based on. He was our top agent. Unfortunately, he met his fate at the hands of these simulation troops."

"Wait, if he was so great, how did simulation troops kill him?" asked Meta 2.0.

"These simulation troops weren't just like any other troops. They had help from two other Freelancers. Not to mention they had the Alpha A.I. to help them out as well. Look, it's a long story, and I'll explain later. But right now we need to get you more acquainted with your new body."

The Councilor then unhooked the transfer cable, took a few steps back, and told Meta 2.0 to remain where he was.

"Now, first thing's first. I want you to know that this suit is equipped with several different armor abilities that we want to test out. You see that blue screen on your left arm?" asked the Councilor.

Meta 2.0 looked down at his left arm and noticed a small box-shaped object, with buttons and a blue screen, attached to it.

"What about it?" he asked.

"That screen tells you all the equipment and armor abilities that you can use during your battles. By simply pressing on the picture of the ability, the suit will automatically activate it. How about you give them a try?" said the Councilor.

Meta 2.0 then glanced at the blue screen and noticed one picture that caught his attention. It was a picture of a soldier on one knee, bent over, and slamming his fist into the ground. Meta 2.0 pressed the picture and saw it enlarged along with the words 'Armor Lock' blinking above it.

He then felt himself suddenly being pushed down towards the ground on one knee as he pounded his fist into the ground to keep himself from falling. He then noticed that his energy shields started to glow brighter and brighter as they turned from a dim yellow to a bright blue glow.

Meta 2.0 tried his best to get up, but whatever the suit was doing was keeping him restrained in this position.

"Wha- What's happening! What's going on!" he yelled at the Councilor.

The Councilor stood there chuckling. "Relax my friend. This is just one of your new armor abilities. It's called 'Armor Lock'. Its primary purpose is to keep you invulnerable from... pretty much everything. As long as you are in this state, no damage will be done to you whatsoever."

"Then how come I can't move?" grunted Meta 2.0.

"Unfortunately, in order for this ability to work you must remain locked in this position until it either runs out of power, or you deactivate it yourself." replied the Councilor.

"Then how can I deactivate it?" yelled Meta 2.0.

"By using the little tac-pad on your arm, or course."

"But I can't move. How am I supposed to reach the screen if I can't move?"

"Well, you're the A.I. enclosed inside a robotic body. You figure it out."

Meta 2.0 finally realized what he meant. He had forgotten that he doesn't have to physically use the tac-pad, but instead he can just connect to it through his circuits.

He then took a few seconds to visualize the tac-pad screen and was able to quickly deactivate the Armor Lock. The bright, blue shields suddenly dispersed and released him. He was now free to move about again.

"Now, you see? You don't always have to press those buttons, so as long as you know what's there, and what it can do. But instead, use them as if they were an extension of yourself, or better yet, a part of yourself." said the Councilor in a smooth fashion.

"Now, are you ready for another one?" asked the Councilor.

Meta 2.0 nodded as he and the Councilor went through all the other abilities. Meta found out that he was given the following abilities: Super Speed, Overshields, Enhanced Strength, a Temporal Distortion Unit (the ability to alter time), a Domed Energy Shield, Armor Lock, the ability to make a hologram of himself, and Cloaking.

**Author: Now remember, Meta 2.0 is a "Smart A.I." That means he's fully capable of running all this equipment by himself no problem. Unlike the other A.I.'s like Gamma, Omega, Delta, etc. they could only handle one armor equipment at a time. That's why the Meta had so many A.I.'s in Reconstruction. They were "Dumb A.I.s" Watch Reconstruction Chapters 6-7 for confirmation. Also, since his suit is more advanced, and robotic, it is entirely capable of holding enough power to use all of this equipment.**

A Recon agent then approached the Councilor. "Councilor, sir? I know you may be having fun with your new creation, but may I remind you that we're on a time schedule?"

The Councilor was a little annoyed at the soldier's statement but knew he was right.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Meta 2.0, let's get going on our mission. We don't want to keep the other soldiers waiting now, do we?" replied the Councilor.

Meta 2.0 then detached himself from the remaining power cables and followed the Councilor out the room.

After walking down the halls for the next few minutes, they both entered a very large room that contained five Pelican Dropships all prepped and ready for take-off. Inside each of them were several Recon agents geared up and ready for battle.

"Okay, Meta, before you join your comrades, lets get you aquainted with your new weapons." said the Councilor as he signaled another scientist over to them.

The scientist carried a large, metal suit-case. He then opened the suit-case and presented Meta 2.0 with a large, crimson-colored weapon. It was like something he never seen before. He used his HUD to analyze the weapon, but nothing came up on his database.

"What on earth is that?" asked Meta 2.0.

"This is a weapon that we confiscated from the aliens after the war. We call it a Concussion Rifle. We would have given you your predecessor's weapon, but unfortunately it was lost and couldn't be retrieved. This weapon, however, functions very similar to that weapon. It fires several bolts of explosive superheated plasma. It's a very effective weapon that we know will assist you in this mission." said the Councilor.

Meta 2.0 then reached for the weapon. As soon as he made contact with the weapon, a screen suddenly appeared on his HUD with a digital picture of the Concussion Rifle with the words ANALYZING WEAPON above the picture.

"What's happening now? What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, it's your weapon analyzer. Using sensors in your hands, you can automatically analyze the weapon you are holding and immediately know how to use it. It's a new feature that we're testing at the moment. So, tell us. Does it work?"

He was right. After a few seconds of analyzing the rifle, he was suddenly filled with the knowledge on how to use it. "Yes. Yes it worked." he replied.

"Excellent. Now, let's get on with your first mission." said the Councilor as he escorted Meta 2.0 to his Pelican.

**(Author): Okay guys, that ends this chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it done. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was very very busy with some things. Anyway, here's another chapter for ya!**

**Chapter 5: The Good, the Bad, and the Artificial Intelligently Insane!**

The air in the upper atmosphere of the planet was suddenly filled with the sound of seven pelican dropships as they were quickly entering outer space.

Meta 2.0 and the other Recon agents could feel the heavy G's pulling down on their body. Thankfully, their suits were designed to withstand such force.

They finally felt light as air, as the heavy G's dissipated, and the pelicans reached outer space.

Minutes later, the lead Recon agent walked out of the cockpit area and addressed his fellow comrades.

"Attention, men! We are approximately thirty minutes away from our destination. Our mission: pose as UNSC Black Op agents, land these pelicans inside the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility, find the Director, and get him out of there. Is that understood?" asked the lead Agent.

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the other agents.

"Excellent." Said the lead Agent as he started to walk along the ship. "Now, remember. Meta 2.0 here is going to pose as our prisoner. Two agents will escort him to the detention area. Once he gets inside the detention area, he will give us the signal to begin our attack. The attack will act as a distraction while Meta and the two agents look for the Director." He then turned his attention to Meta 2.0. "If anyone gets in your way, take them out by any means necissary."

"Yes, sir." Hissed Meta 2.0

"Now, are there any questions?" asked the lead Agent.

"I have one, sir." Called out one of the agents. The lead Agent acknowledged his request. "Won't the detention facility be a little suspicious of there being seven pelican dropships landing at the same time? Plus, how are we going to get the clearance codes to gain access to their facility?"

"Simple. We were able to gain the access codes from these pelicans we stole in our last mission. As to the answer to the suspicion of the number of pelicans we have, I want you to think about it for a second. We are posing the _Meta_ as our prisoner. Seven pelicans filled with soldiers is not going to raise any suspicion whatsoever." Replied the lead Agent.

The other agents started to chuckle at their leader's statement.

The lead Agent then looked at the digital clock attached to his left gauntlet. "Okay, we have twenty minutes till we reach our destination. Good luck to you all." Said the Agent as he saluted his men, who in turn also saluted him back, just before he turned and went back inside the cockpit of the ship.

Then, one of the other agents turned to face Meta 2.0. "Hey, Meta?" he called out.

Meta 2.0 turned to face him.

The agent started to smirk at him. "Yeah, you. So, if you're going to lead this whole operation, shouldn't you at least look a little bit more intimidating?"

"What do you mean?" hissed Meta 2.0.

The agent chuckled at his response. "I mean c'mon. No one is going to take you seriously with a helmet like that. You might as well be a walking mirror with a visor that big. To me, the only use for it is helping your enemy check to see if he's got any leftover food stuck in his teeth or something."

All the agents laughed at the gesture.

This sort of annoyed Meta 2.0, but he had to face facts. The agent was right. But what could he do? The helmet was specially designed to be a part of the suit. It couldn't be replaced, especially in the middle of a mission. Then he suddenly got an idea.

Meta 2.0 reached for his helmet and twisted it to unlock it from the rest of the armor. The other agents watched as he removed his helmet and revealed the robot head underneath. However, the agents weren't amused by this. They didn't even seem disturbed or creeped-out. Probably because they've been around several robot soldiers in their lifetime before, so seeing Meta 2.0's robotic look didn't seem all that interesting to them.

Meta 2.0 then placed the back of his helmet in his lap so that he could see the visor, and sure enough his reflection on the visor proved that the agent was right. So in a subtle manor, Meta 2.0 removed the knife he had on his chest-plate and began to etch out something on the visor. Since he was in a robotic body, the process didn't take more than about a minute or two. By the time he was finished, a small pile of golden flakes, from the visor, laid at his feet. He then placed the helmet back on his head and revealed what he had done to the visor.

"How intimidating do I look now?" he hissed as he stared at the agent.

The agent now had a disturbed look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Pretty... pretty intimidating. That should do the trick." The agent said as he laughed nervously.

The other agents admired the crudely carved, yet terrifying skull Meta 2.0 drew on his visor. He was now ready for a fight.

"_Okay, guys, we are now approaching the facility! Make sure your weapons are loaded and get ready for the fight of your life!" _yelled the lead agent as his voice could be heard through the intercom.

The pelicans then began to slow down as they approached a large facility orbiting the planet. Several naval ships were docked with the facility as they bared the UNSC insignia on their hulls.

All the agents checked their weapons. They were ready to begin what could be one of the most important missions of their lives.

**Author: Ooohhh. I wonder if the plan will work. How will Meta 2.0 do in his first mission? Will the agents free the Director or will the whole plan be a big bust? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Okay guys, here's the next chapter of my story. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6: We are Meta. Hear us kill!**

"I'm… I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? You said you have 'who' as your 'what'?" screamed the security guard to the lead Recon Agent. They were talking to each other through a video conference.

"I said I have the Meta as my prisoner. We have explicit instructions from command to bring him to this exact facility." replied the lead Agent.

The seven pelican dropships were hovering just a few hundred yards away from the detention facility, waiting for the order to dock in its hanger bay.

"Hold up! I thought the Meta died in a pelican crash landing, or something. UNSC soldiers even scanned the area and saw that his health scanner declared him dead. How is it that you have him as your prisoner?" said the suspicious guard.

"I see. Well then, let's see what he has to say about that." replied the lead agent as he signaled his agents to bring Meta 2.0 in view of the camera.

Once Meta 2.0 was in view, the guard saw that he was bound in several chains and cuffs. He then heard as Meta 2.0 made several growls and hisses towards the camera. That was all the guard needed to see in order to be convinced it was him.

"Holy crap! You mean he survived?" squealed the guard.

"Damn right. So in case you don't mind, we'll be docking with you now."

"Alright, sir. All I need is your clearance codes so I can let you in, okay?"

"No problem. I am passing the clearance codes to you now." said the lead agent as he pressed several buttons on his keypad.

The guard looked over the codes and saw that they checked out. "Okay, sir. Codes accepted. Please wait while we make room for your ships in our docking bays. I doubt we'll be able to land them all together in the same docking bays. We may have to scatter them throughout the facility. Is that okay with you, sir?"

That was all the agent needed to hear. "Yes. That's sounds perfect." smirked the agent as he disconnected from their conversation.

He then turned his attention to Meta 2.0. "You were excellent. For a second there, I almost thought you really were the Meta."

"Of course. I'll do whatever it takes to get this mission started. I don't know why, but I'm started to feel excited about this mission. It's almost like I have this strange urge to killsomething."hissed Meta 2.0.

"Well then, today's your lucky day. Get back to your seat and await my orders, soldier."

"Yes, sir."

Meta 2.0 turned and sat back down in his seat.

A sudden signal came from inside the cockpit as the lead agent pressed a button to reveal the security guard back on the main screen.

"Okay guys, we've been able to make enough room for you all to land. Please make your ways to Docking Bays 1, 3, 4, and 5."

"Thank you soldier. We'll be landing shortly. Over and out." said the lead agent as he disconnected from their conversation.

"Okay, boys! Our mission is a go! Remember, do not engage the enemy until Meta, here, has found the Director. Are you ready?" yelled the lead agent.

"SIR, YES SIR!" yelled back the other agents.

The pelicans then started to make their way towards the facility, each one finding its place in their respective docking bays. Once they landed, all agents came running out of their ships and made their way towards Meta 2.0's dropship.

As they approached the ship, the doors to the pelican opened up and revealed that he was still bound in chains as well as having the other agents holding him at gunpoint. They then slowly started to escort him out of the ship. It wasn't long until several security guards approached them.

"Excellent job soldiers, we'll take him from here." said one of the guards as they held Meta 2.0 at gunpoint.

"I don't think so." replied the lead agent as he stepped off the pelican. "To make sure things go right, I will not release him into your care unless I have at least two of my own soldiers escort him to his cell."

The guard seemed disturbed at his statement but humbly agreed. "Alright then, I'll allow it. Buttwo, and only two of your soldiers get to come with us."

"Excellent."

The lead agent then selected two of his agents to accompany the guards and Meta 2.0. One of them carried Meta 2.0's Concussion Rifle, Pistol, and knife concealed inside a black backpack. That way when it was time to free the Director, the agent will be able to hand him his weapons.

"In the mean time, we'll stay here in the hanger bay and wait for our men to return." saidthe lead agent.

"Pfft, whatever." scoffed the guard as he, seven of his guards, Meta 2.0, and the two agents made their way inside the facility.

As they walked through the halls Meta 2.0 used his HUD to analyze each and every hallway. He noticed there were hundreds of security cameras in almost every hallway they entered. He knew from that moment that this mission wasn't going to be easy. The only way he could make a move was to get clear of these cameras, and make sure these guards don't have access to some kind of an alarm trigger.

After several minutes of walking, one of the guards decided to talk in order to intimidate Meta 2.0. "You know Meta, you're not the only person we have here who was from Project Freelancer."

Meta 2.0 only responded by growling and hissing at the guard.

"That's right. We happen to have the Director himself locked up in here as well. I can only imagine the look on his face when he finds out that you're here." As soon as the agents heard him, they saw an opportunity to try and find the Director's cell.

"So, you mean to tell us that you have Dr. Leonard Church locked up here?" asked one of the agents.

"That's right."

"Interesting. Do you know which prison cell he's in?"

"Of course I know. Wait, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious."

The guard seemed a little suspicious of the agent's question. But he didn't think it was important enough to think about, so he decided to let it go.

The group then came to several elevators. One of the guards pressed a button to have the elevator doors open so as to get Meta 2.0 to his cell. The group then entered inside as the elevator doors opened. Luckily there was plenty of room for all of them to fit in.

That was when Meta 2.0 noticed that there was only one camera inside the elevator. If there was any opportunity to act, now would be the time. He then turned to the two agents and gave them a nod. Then just as the doors closed, Meta 2.0 leaped into the air and head-butted the camera, causing it to shatter into several pieces.

"Holy shit!" screamed one of the guards, as he quickly raised his rifle at Meta.

The other guards saw this and immediately aimed their guns at Meta 2.0. But the two recon agents drew their guns out fired at the guards, taking them completely by surprise. The first agent was able to instantly kill one guard as he shot him straight in the second agent mortally wounded another guard by shooting him in the chest.

Once Meta 2.0 landed on the ground, he broke from his chains and swung them at the five remaining guards. The heavy chains did their job well by knocking the guards off balance.

Meta then dove towards the guard on his left and reached for his rifle. As soon as he got a hold of it, he pointed it upward so as not to get shot. He then slammed his fist into the guard's stomach, knocking him out. After that, he twisted the rifle out of the guard's hand and positioned it under left armpit. Meta then reached for the trigger and fired the rifle at the two guards behind him, killing them.

The two remaining guards were shot and killed by the recon agents.

Only the guards that were shot in the chest, and knocked out by Meta, were left alive. This was short-lived as Meta used the rifle he had in his hand to quickly end their lives.

Once that was done, Meta quickly pressed the emergency stop button, thus causing the elevator to come to a screeching halt.

"Well, that went well." said one of the agents as he took Meta's weapons out of hisbackpack. "Here, I believe these belong to you." He then tossed Meta his weapons.

Meta thanked him as he armed himself. He then ripped open the circuit breaker, inside the elevator, and placed his hand over it. A small yellow glow appeared under his hand as the agents watched and tried to figure out what he was doing. This only lasted for a few seconds as Meta removed his hand from the breaker, thus causing the glow to disappear.

"What the hell did you just do?" asked one of the agents.

"I hacked into the mainframe of this facility and froze all the cameras. That way if we happen to walk by them, the guards won't notice us. I was also able to find out which floor and cell the Director is in." said Meta as he pressed a button on his tac-pad.

Suddenly the voice of the lead agent could be heard through Meta's intercom. "What's your status Meta? Did you find the Director's location?"

"Yes, sir. The other agents and I were able to kill the guards without any disturbance. You may begin your attack, now."

"Excellent, I'll see you when you get back. Over and out."

The lead agent motioned the other agents to take aim at the guards inside the hanger bay. Once the guards noticed all the agents aiming at them, they immediately reached for their weapons.

"What is this? What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled one of the guards.

"Taking back what belongs to us." replied the lead agent as he gave his men the signal to fire. In a split second, the hanger bay was filled with the sounds of gunfire as well as the sound of dying security guards.

**Author: And so the mission begins. Let's see if Meta 2.0 is as awesome as we hope. More chapters are on the way. Please review and comment. **

**P.S. This story is now available to read on . My profile on DeviantArt is XPvtCabooseX. There you will be able to see a few screenshots I've made for this story as well as a few Meta pics I've made from Halo Reach.**


	8. Chapter 7

** Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Well, guys! Here I am again with another exciting chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Chapter 7: Well there's your problem.**

The sounds of fifteen security guards running on the hard metal floors filled the halls of the facility.

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving men. Word is those soldiers, we let in here, turned on our own guys in the hanger. We gotta give them some support." yelled the guard sergeant.

It wasn't long before the guards came across the main elevator.

"Here, we'll take this elevator. It leads straight to the hanger."

As one of the guards pressed the button for the elevator, they watched as the indicator told them how close the elevator was to reaching them. As soon as the elevator reached them, something didn't seem right. The doors wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" asked one of the guards.

"What's up with the elevator?" asked another.

"I don't know. It seemed fine when I used it this morning." said the sergeant as he pressed the elevator button several more times, but nothing seemed to work.

"This is bullshit! How are we gonna get to the guards in the hanger now?" yelled another guard.

"Just shut up and let me think!" yelled back the sergeant as he stood there thinking about getting into the elevator.

"Well, we could just take the stairs." said one guard.

All of a sudden the other fourteen guards turned and stared at that one guard.

"What did you just say?" asked one of the guards

"We can just take the stairs. Is that okay?"

"The stairs, Smith? Really? You want us to take the stairs?"

"Well, yeah. It seems like a pretty good idea to me?" replied the nervous Smith.

"Smith, we have friends who are dying in the hanger, as we speak, and we may be the only hope of their survival, and your idea of getting to them is to use the stairs? Are you out of your fucking mind?" screamed one of the guards.

"Uh, no, I just think it's a more efficient way of getting to them than waiting here trying to fix a broken elevator."

"Smith, just-j-just shut the hell up, man! It's dumbass statements like that that make everyone here hate and despise you."

Smith then looked at the floor as he felt a wave of sadness suddenly rush through him.

"Well I thought it was a pretty good idea." muttered Smith in a way that sounded like he was about to cry.

After thinking for several more seconds, the sergeant suddenly thought of a new plan to get the doors opened. "I got it! Let's try and pry the doors open."

"Excellent idea Sarge!"

"Yeah, Sarge, why didn't I think of that?"

"You know Sarge, it's statements like that that make everyone here love and respect you."

"Alright guys, enough of this, let's get these doors open." replied the sergeant as he and another fellow guard grabbed a hold of the small space in between the doors and tried to pull them apart.

Surprisingly though, the door seemed to open very easily. All the other guards started to cheer and celebrate. Unfortunately that was short-lived as Meta 2.0 walked in clear sight of them from the elevator.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" said one of the guards.

Meta 2.0 let out a series of growls and hisses at the guards.

"Holy shit! It's the Meta!"

"Quick kill it!" yelled another guard as they all fired their guns at him.

And yet, Meta 2.0 didn't even budge. He didn't even show any signs of him getting hit by the hundreds of bullets flying at him.

It only took a few seconds for the guards to run completely out of ammo as they emptied their entire guns at Meta 2.0. Once the shooting stopped, the guards just stared at him trying to figure out why he didn't drop dead.

The sergeant became stubborn as he quickly walked to Meta 2.0 and used his pistol to plant a bullet straight into Meta 2.0's head. But as soon as he fired, Meta's entire body started to dissipate and fuzz-out. Turns out it was just a hologram of Meta.

Suddenly the sergeant's hand, still holding the pistol, twisted towards him as he felt some unknown force pull the trigger and cause the gun to shoot himself in the head.

"Sarge!" yelled out the guards as they saw their leader drop dead on the floor.

"What the hell was that? Why did he just shoot himself?" yelled another.

All of a sudden one of the guards was forced to bend backwards. He screamed in pain as he felt some sharp object being forced down into his chest, thus killing him.

The other guards started to panic as guard after guard was being killed by some unknown force. They wanted to shoot their guns, but they wasted all their ammo on the Meta hologram. Some tried to escape, but were stopped by the unknown force. Each guard was either stabbed to death or had their necks snapped by this force. The whole thing was over before it even began as the last guard fell dead on the ground.

The only thing moving around was a large shimmer of light as it slowly revealed itself to be Meta 2.0 de-cloaking himself with a combat knife in his hand. He then quickly used his right arm to clean the blood-spattered knife before securing it back in its holster.

"Okay, come on out! It's all clear." Meta 2.0 called out as the two recon agents slowly walked out of the elevator.

"Holy shit, dude! You massacred these guys." said Agent 1.

"I must say, you really proved yourself to be a worthy member of our team." said Agent 2.

"Whatever. Let's get moving. The Director's cell is this way." said Meta 2.0 as he led the two agents down the metal hallways of the facility.

**Author: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review and comment guys. I really need to know what you think of this so far. ;) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Well, everyone. Here we have ourselves yet another chapter from my epic RVB fanfic. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: Up the stairs, through the doors, nothing but Meta.**

**The sounds of a massive a gunfight echoed off the walls of the hangar bay, as several security guards and Recon Agents fell to the ground dead.**

**The Lead Agent was taking cover behind a pelican dropship, along with several other Recon Agents, as they fired at the several security guards pouring inside the hangar bay.**

**The fight had lasted for only a few minutes, and he was already running low on troops and ammo.**

"**Ugh, dammit! What is taking him so long?" he yelled as he just took out a few guards.**

**He then reached and pressed a button on the intercom in his helmet.**

"**Meta! What the hell is taking you so long? We need to get out of here ASAP! I'm running low on ammo and troops!"**

**Suddenly, Meta 2.0's voice came through the intercom and filled the agent's ears with his hiss-like voice.**

"**Just hold on a few more minutes! We're almost to the Director's cell."**

"**Well hurry up! We can't stay here forever!"**

"**Copy that! We'll make it back soon enough! You can count on it!"**

"**Okay. We'll be waiting. Over and out!" said the Lead Agent as he ended the conversation and continued firing at the security guards.**

**Meanwhile, back in the halls of the facility, Meta 2.0 and the two agents continued sprinting towards the Director's location. **

**Even though the agents were trained to run long distances, not to mention were wearing bio-mechanical-body-armor, they still couldn't catch up with the more advanced soldier in front of them.**

"**Man, how much further? I'm almost out of breath here!" said Agent 1 under his breath.**

"**Not far. It's just around this next corner." replied Meta.**

**As the three of the rounded the corner, they came across a large, metal door that was closed and sealed with several locks.**

"**Stand back." Meta said as he cracked his mechanical knuckles and squeezing his hands into fists.**

**Then with one swift stroke of his arms, Meta 2.0 slammed his fists into the door, making two huge dents in it. Unfortunately, this door was made to take on such damage and didn't move an inch. **

**This frustrated Meta as he continued to wale on the door, hit, after hit, after hit. Then in a matter of seconds, the door started to move backward away from Meta. The huge locks inside the door started to break apart as pieces of them popped out and ricocheted off the walls around him. **

**It wasn't long before the door actually gave way and flew straight into the room behind it, leaving a puff of smoke and debris all over the place.**

**As soon as the smoke cleared, Meta and the agents walked inside a very large room filled with hundred of prison cells. Unfortunately it was also filled with guards armed with rocket, and grenade launchers, just waiting for Meta to arrive.**

**Suddenly, a man's voice, with a British accent, could be heard from the loud speakers in the room. "Congratulations to you three for making it this far. Unfortunately, I'm afraid this is where your efforts to rescue your beloved Director come to an end." **

**Meta 2.0 knew he had heard this voice from somewhere before. And yet this was the first time he's ever heard it. Fortunately, the two agents knew exactly who this person was.**

"**Oh, great! What the hell is he doing here?" yelled Agent 2.**

"**You know who this guy is?" asked Meta 2.0.**

"**Of course we do. He's the guy who had the Director arrested in the first place. He's the Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee." said Agent 1.**

"**You are correct gentlemen. Unfortunately, it would seem as though I don't have time for small talk. Let's see how you try and survive this, Meta. Guards! Open fire and kill the Meta and his friends!" yelled the Chairman as every guard aimed their weapons at Meta and prepared to fire.**

"**Quick, both of you get behind me!" shouted Meta.**

**The two agents quickly took cover behind just as every single rocket and grenade flew straight at them.**

**Then in a blink of an eye, Meta quickly slammed his right fist into the ground, but not to go into armor lock, but instead to active a domed energy shield that protected both him and the two agents. Unfortunately, once the first volley of rockets and grenades hit the shield it depleted it.**

**Meta then used the surrounding smoke, from the explosions, to his advantage as he leaped into the air and fired several shots from his pistol and Concussion Rifle. Each shot hitting a target. Unfortunately, the first magazines in his guns ran out and needed to be reloaded.**

**The remaining guards saw this and fired everything that they had at him before Meta had a chance to reload.**

**Meta knew he wouldn't have enough time to reload, and his domed energy shield wasn't fully recharged yet. He had to think fast. Suddenly, he got an idea.**

**The two Recon agents were able to take cover behind a few crates in the room. They then noticed how every guard fired their rockets at Meta 2.0. They sat and watched as Meta quickly pressed something on his Tac-Pad. **

**Then, in a split-second, the rockets, grenades, and Meta vanished. Soon following after, all the guards exploded in their places and Meta suddenly appeared before them.**

"**What the- What the hell did you just do?" yelled Agent 1.**

"**Temporal distortion." he replied. "I was able to use my temporal distortion unit before any of the rockets or grenades hit me. I then positioned the rockets and grenades to fire straight back at their respective owners." **

"**No way! You killed them with their own rockets in a split-second? That doesn't seem physically possible!" yelled Agent 2.**

"**Never underestimate the power of the power of a temporal distortion unit. Especially when it's in my hands." boasted Meta 2.0.**

"**Now, let's find out which one of these cells the Director here is in."**

**As Meta and the two agents walked past the cells, they saw several prisoners begging to be freed. Unfortunately, they weren't the ones they were looking for. **

**Meta noticed that there were three other levels of cells just above them. He then told the agents to head up there and check to see if the Director was in any of them. **

**They then split up as Meta took the second floor, Agent 2 took the third floor, and Agent 1 took the fourth floor.**

**Both Meta and Agent 2 couldn't find the Director on their levels, but suddenly Agent 1 yelled out, "Hey guys, I found him! He's up here!"**

**Meta and Agent 2 ran up the stairs to meet their comrade.**

**While he waited, he noticed the Director was sitting in a metal chair, all tied up with duct tape over his mouth, and unconscious.**

**The agent didn't waste any time getting the cell door open. He then shook the Director awake and removed the duct tape.**

"**Ow! Watch it!" yelled the Director in his subtle southern accent.**

**He then took time to notice his rescuer.**

"**A Recon Agent? What the hell are you doin' here? How did you find me?"**

"**Relax, sir. We're here to get you outta here! Now hold still while I cut this rope." replied Agent 1 as he took his combat knife out and started to cut the rope in a sawing motion.**

**The Director seemed dazed at first but quickly recovered and started to panic.**

"**Wait! Don't! It's a tra-"**

**That was all the Director could say before a large, dark-green figure fell from the ceiling in the cell and landed right behind the agent. He had to be at least over six-feet tall as he quickly wrapped his arm around the agent's neck and started to choke him. Then in one fell-swoop, the green figure slammed his own combat knife directly into the agent's visor.**

**Agent 1 immediately stopped struggling as his body became limp. **

**The figure violently removed his knife from the agents face and let him drop dead on the floor.**

**The Director looked up at the figure who wore sage-colored armor with a golden trim. He also wore a Mark V helmet with a Gold visor as well as two CQC shoulder pads and a Collar/Breacher chest plate. On his wrist he had the Tactical/UGPS as well as a Tactical/Soft Case on his left thigh.**

**He also took notice of the soldier's arsenal. On his right thigh was a magnum, and on his back was something big and green. He couldn't really make out what it was. **

"**Wha- What on earth are you doing here?" growled the Director.**

**The figure remained silent as he turned to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He then walked out of the cell, leaving the Director tied up in the chair.**

**Agent 2 was the first one to the fourth level as he raced over to where he last saw Agent 1. Then his pace slowed down as he watched the sage-colored soldier exit out of the cell with a bloody knife in his right hand. He knew from that point on that his comrade had been killed by this unknown enemy.**

**Agent 2 quickly raised his rifle and took aim at the green soldier. Unfortunately he only got two shots out before being impaled by the flying knife thrown by the soldier. The knife hit him in the exact same place where his comrade was stabbed; his visor.**

**The agent then stumbled backwards as he fell down the stairs behind him. His body came to a sudden stop as it landed on the walkway at the bottom.**

**The sage soldier walked slowly towards the dead agent in an attempt to get his knife back. As he came upon the body he knelt down and yanked the knife right out of the agent's face.**

"**It's a shame. All that hard work to get here, only to die right in front of your objective." whispered the soldier as he cleaned his knife with his right arm.**

**The next thing he heard was the sound of Meta 2.0's magnum pressed directly against the soldier's helmet and ready to fire.**

"**Ah, there you are Agent Maine. I was wondering where you ran off to."**

**Meta stood over the soldier and resist shooting him only to ask a simple question, "What did you just call me?"**

"**Oh, sorry, I meant to say 'Meta'. That is your new identity isn't it? Well, what are you waiting for? You've got the advantage over me. Take the shot!"**

**Something didn't seem right. Whoever this guy was, he didn't seem scared to die. In fact, the tone of his voice made it sound as if he wasn't going to die at all. But Meta didn't care. All he knew was that this guy has just killed two of his comrades and deserves to pay for his actions.**

**Meta reluctantly pulled the trigger and watched as the small burst of fire erupted out from the barrel of his gun. But oddly, that wasn't the only burst of light that appeared. The soldier, he had just shot, was now glowing blue and in a crouching position. Meta knew exactly what had happened. This soldier was a Freelancer with the ability to go into armor lock. **

**Meta tried to leap back, but the Freelancer noticed this and quickly broke out of armor lock, only to release the small EMP burst that followed after the deactivation the ability.**

**The EMP burst washed over Meta and made him twitch and convulse violently. Small sparks of electricity surged from his body as he tried to gain control of it. Even though it was an EMP burst, it wasn't big enough to deactivate his robotic body completely. **

**Meta soon gained control of his body after a few seconds of violent twitching. But something else was wrong. He tried to activate his cloaking ability, but all that happened was his body cloaking and de-cloaking like crazy.**

**He tried using a different ability; temporal distortion. But all he got were the words, "ERROR" in big bold, red letters on his visor. **

**That's when he realized that the Tac-pad on his left arm was completely fried. That EMP burst is what caused this to happen. The Tac-pad was closer to the burst than any other part of his body.**

**Sure he could've just activated his abilities through his circuits, instead of pressing the buttons on the device, but all armor ability circuits were linked to the Tac-pad. Now that it was fried, he was incapable of using any of his armor abilities.**

**But did that stop him? HELL NO! **

**Meta 2.0 pulled put his Concussion Rifle and fired a few shots at the Freelancer.**

**The Freelancer countered by back-flipping away from the burst of plasma.**

**Once he got within good distance from Meta 2.0, the Freelancer reached behind his back and pulled out the large green object. **

**The Meta analyzed the object and knew from that second on, he was in a world of hurt. **

**The Freelancer mounted the object over his shoulder as he reached for a small handle at the front of the green mechanical box. Then in a split second, few other parts of the box opened up to reveal that it was a fully loaded Spartan Laser aimed directly at Meta 2.0.**

"**Let's see ya' throw this back at me!" yelled the Freelancer as he charged the massive weapon. The tip of the weapon quickly glowed bright red as a high-pitched humming sound came from within it. The glow got brighter and bigger before unleashing a massive red blast of energy straight at Meta 2.0.**

**Meta 2.0 knew full well that he couldn't throw a laser back at this guy. It's physically impossible to do that, even with the armor abilities. **

**Meta quickly grabbed a hold of the walk-way's guard rail and leaped off it and onto the floor blow him. He had just dodged the laser blast just in time to see it fly right through where he had been and right into the cell in front of it, as well as killing the inmate inside.**

**Meta reloaded his Concussion Rifle and kept shooting at the Freelancer, who in turn returned fire with another blast of his Spartan Laser. **

**Both of them missed each other, but just barely.**

**Meta had longed for a fight like this. All the guards were too easy to kill, but this guy… this guy was something else. Even though he was at a tactical disadvantage, he knew this was going to be one fight, he'd never forget.**

**Author: Aww, poor agents, but they were kinda getting in the way. Anyway, hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. More will come soon. Don't forget to read, review and comment. Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

** Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: LLLLLadies and Gentlemen…. LLLLLLLet's get ready to RUMMMMMBLLLLEEEE! Meta vs Unknown Freelancer! Let's see how this turns out!**

**Chapter 9: Enter the King of Swiss!**

**Meta 2.0 dove behind a large crate that was next to him as he reloaded his Concussion Rifle. He managed to escape the Freelancer's sight after he shot that last laser at him.**

**The Freelancer didn't have much to take cover from besides having the high ground. He scanned the area for any signs of Meta. **

"**C'mon out you coward! Hiding isn't going to get you anywhere!"**

**Meta stayed behind the crate thinking up a battle strategy. However, while thinking about his plan, he decided to have a mild discussion with the Freelancer.**

"**Hey!" cried out Meta as he stayed behind the crate.**

"**What!" yelled back the Freelancer.**

"**I just want to ask you a quick question before we continue our little fight."**

"**A question, eh? And what, pray tell, is that question?"**

"**You see, this is my first 'real' extreme fight. All those guards didn't quite put up much of a fight as you do. So, in helping me remember my first extreme victim, I would like to know your name."**

"**My name? You mean, you don't remember me?"**

'_**What?'**_** thought Meta 2.0 to himself. **_**'This guy actually thinks I know him? What an idiot!'**_** "If I already knew who you were I wouldn't be asking for your name now, would I?"**

"**I can't believe after all these years, you completely forgot who I am. Shame on you Maine. Shame. On. You." said the Freelancer as he shook his head in disappointment.**

"**And stop calling me Maine! My name is Meta 2.0! Why do you keep calling me that?" yelled Meta.**

'_**Meta 2.0?'**_** thought the Freelancer. **_**'I've heard him being called Meta, but what's with this 2.0 bullshit? And why doesn't he remember me? Something's not right.'**_

"**Because that's your name, isn't it, Agent Maine from Project Freelancer?"**

**Meta 2.0 finally had an idea of who this guy was talking about.**

"**Oh, I see. You must mean my predecessor, the original Meta. No, I'm not him. I am simply an Artificial Intelligence program based entirely off of him. Your 'Agent Maine' is dead, from what I was told. You could say that, I'm kinda the reincarnation of him."**

'_**I see. So that's why they needed his body. They needed to base an A.I. off of his mind, implant him inside of a robotic body and give him all these armor abilities. Though, it seems using him to get the Director seems a bit overrated. They must need him for something else.'**_

"**Hey! You still haven't answered my question! Who are you?" yelled Meta 2.0.**

**The Freelancer started to laugh before speaking. "Oh, where are my manners? It seems that I changed the subject there for a second. I'll be happy to let you know what my name is. My friends call me Whisky. But you can call me…. Agent Wisconsin."**

"**Wisconsin, huh? Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. But I'll be sure to remember you after I've killed you!"**

"**Bring it on you cybernetic-son-of-a-bitch!"**

**Suddenly Meta 2.0 rushed out from behind the crate and fired several shots from his Concussion Rifle at Wisconsin.**

**Wisconsin saw this and quickly went into Armor Lock and absorbed each impact.**

**Meta saw this and quickly leaped into the air to get back on the walkway, so that he can be on even grounds with the Freelancer.**

**He also made sure to keep his distance from Wisconsin so as to not get hit by that EMP again.**

**Wisconsin quickly got out of Armor Lock when he saw Meta 2.0 jump back on the walkway. He then quickly grabbed his Spartan Laser and saw that it had only one shot left in it.**

"**Gotta make this one count!" said Wisconsin to himself as he charged the large, green, weapon of mass destruction, and aimed it at Meta.**

**Meta tried to rush at Wisconsin in attempt to knock the laser out of his hands, but Wisconsin saw this coming and already pulled the trigger to fire. Except this time the laser didn't fly towards Meta, but at the floor in front of him.**

**The explosion created a huge hole in the walkway and caused Meta to fall right through it.**

**Once again, Meta was back on the bottom floor, fortunately he landed on his feet and aimed his Concussion Rifle up towards Wisconsin; only to see the Freelancer leap from the walkway and land right next to him.**

**Meta swung his Concussion Rifle at Wisconsin, but the Freelancer caught it with his right hand and attempted to punch Meta with the other.**

**Meta quickly reacted and caught the punch with his own hand.**

**Now the two were trying their best to see which one would be pushed the other away first. However, this didn't pose as a problem for Meta. He quickly used his robotic strength to start pushing Wisconsin away from him.**

**It wasn't long before Meta was about to push Wisconsin straight into the wall behind him.**

**But Wisconsin saw this and quickly leaped into the air and flipped over Meta. Meta stopped just inches from the wall and quickly turned to shoot the Freelancer.**

**But as soon as he turned, Wisconsin round-house-kicked the Concussion Rifle right out of Meta's hand; thus causing it to slide across the room away from them.**

**Meta then pulled his left arm back and squeezed his hand into a fist as he slammed it right into the Freelancer's stomach, causing him to bend forward. Wisconsin couldn't help but cough-up a bit of blood inside his own helmet before seeing Meta deliver an uppercut with his right fist; causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor.**

**Meta then drew his combat knife and charged at the downed Freelancer in an attempt to stab him. But Wisconsin quickly rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the knife's impact.**

**Missing its target, Meta's knife sank straight into the hard metal floor. Meta tried to remove the knife, but realized that the impact was so strong that the knife pretty much became imbedded into the floor, making it almost impossible to remove.**

**Seeing that Meta was having trouble with his knife, Wisconsin quickly pulled out his side-arm and took aim at him. Meta saw this and decided that the knife was a lost cause and began running towards the Freelancer, side-arm drawn as well.**

**The two soldiers were now both running and shooting at each other. Several of the bullets kept missing their targets by mere inches, while others simply grazed passed their armor, leaving small scratch marks on them.**

**Just as the two were about to collide, they both leaped into the air and made a grab for each other's guns. As their hands grabbed the other's gun, they both kept firing, even though they were both nowhere even close to hitting each other at the moment.**

**The two finally hit the ground with a large thud as they both quickly jammed their guns' barrels into the other's head. The two stared at each other for a while before Wisconsin started laughing.**

**Meta 2.0 seemed confused and asked him why he was laughing.**

"**You're out of ammo!" laughed the Freelancer.**

**Meta was slightly shocked by this, but he suddenly looked at Wisconsin's gun and he too started to laugh. "Funny, so are you!" **

**Wisconsin quickly looked at his gun and saw that Meta was right. He and Meta then quickly rose to their feet as they backed away from each other and got into their fighting stances.**

**A brief second went by before the two threw several punches and kicks at another; both trying to deliver a devastating blow. But this is exactly what Meta 2.0 was programmed for.**

**Using his HUD, he was able to scan each one of Wisconsin's moves. It didn't take long before Meta could read almost every single move that he was about to make. All he needed was the chance to deliver the strike.**

**He noticed that Wisconsin focused mainly on upper-body attacks and that he would leave his chest area exposed. Meta calculated his strategy and watched as Wisconsin attempt a wild haymaker with his right fist. Meta quickly countered it with an elbow block with his left arm while slamming his right fist into Wisconsin's stomach once more.**

**Again, the Freelancer bent forward and grunted in pain as he fell to his knees and covered his stomach with his arms.**

**Meta then raised both his arms over his head in an attempt to smash through Wisconsin's helmet and kill him. But just as Wisconsin saw this, a sinister grin appeared on his face as he suddenly leaped up at Meta and stabbed him in the neck with his own combat knife.**

**The foreign object was sharp enough to cut through the many circuits in Meta's neck and caused his to convulse violently once more. Meta tried to focus his attention on Wisconsin, but the knife had damaged his ocular scans, making it hard for Meta to even see the Freelancer in front of him.**

**Meta tried desperately to pull the knife out, but Wisconsin quickly spun around and kicked Meta right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and onto the ground. **

**That's when Wisconsin noticed that his side-arm was just a few feet away from where he was as he walked over, picked it up, and slid another magazine in. He then walked slowly to Meta as he watched him twitch and convulse violently on the ground.**

"**It's a shame…" sighed the Freelancer. "… to think that I would be the one to kill the one and all powerful Meta. I must say though, you put up one hell of a fight. One of the best fights I've ever done in my life. But, apparently, not good enough to kill me."**

**Wisconsin then pointed the pistol at Meta's head and prepared to fire. "Goodbye, Agent Maine!"**

**Suddenly, the next sound Meta 2.0 heard was the sound of a small explosion just as his HUD went black.**

**(Author): Well that's it for this chapter guys. Hope ya'll enjoyed the fight. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter that's yet to come.**

**P.S. Thank you SOOOOO much for all your patience. Again, I'm sorry it took this long for me to update. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. :P**


	11. Chapter 10

** Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Okay everyone, sorry again for the long wait. But here it is, Chapter 10 of Resurrection. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Did ya miss me?**

**Meta 2.0's vision started to get a little blurry as he tried to focus on what was going on around him. As he checked his surroundings he noticed that his armor had suddenly changed. He had no chest-piece attachment, no shoulder attachments; even his Tac-pad was gone. He tried desperately to look for a mirror. When he finally found one, he'd noticed that even his own helmet had changed. It was still an EVA helmet, only the skull drawing was gone.**

**Suddenly, someone's voice called out from behind him. "Hey, Maine! Get a load of the new recruit!"**

**Meta 2.0 felt his body spin around to face two soldiers dressed like him. Only one had completely white armor and a Mark VI helmet, and the second had light brown armor, with a white trim, and also wore a Mark VI helmet.**

**Meta 2.0 wanted to say something like, "Who are you, and why do people keep calling me Maine?", instead he heard himself, in a totally different voice, say, "A new recruit you say? It's about time we had some fresh meat around here. Let me see him."**

**Meta 2.0 couldn't believe what just happened. He responded to the guys as if he knew them, but he didn't. He then could feel his body start to walk towards the two soldiers.**

**The soldier in white pointed to the one they were talking about; a black-armored soldier being escorted by people wearing uniforms with the Recovery symbol on it. **

"**Seems the Director is looking for more people for his little list, don't you say? It's a shame for you Maine that you weren't able to be on that list." chuckled the white soldier in his strong British accent.**

**Meta 2.0 suddenly felt his hand reach out and grabbed the white-armored soldier by the neck as he gazed into his visor. He could then hear himself speak.**

"**Look, Wyoming! I'm gonna be on that damned list if it's the last thing I do! You and York might've been lucky enough to be get yourselves on it, but that's only because the Director hasn't seen what I'm perfectly capable of!"**

**Once, Meta 2.0 heard himself call these two by state names, he realized that they were Freelancers. But why was he seeing all this happen? What was going on?**

"**Okay, Maine. That's enough!" said the other Freelancer, as he put his hand on Meta's shoulder. "Let Wyoming go. If you're so eager to get on that list, then I know a way how we might help you."**

**Meta felt his hand lighten up as he slowly let go of Wyoming's neck.**

**He then felt himself speak again. "Oh really? Well, York, how do you suppose we do that?"**

"**Simple." said York. "We challenge the Director's new pet to a training match. We fight him for a couple of rounds, see what he's made of, and before you know it, your name will be on that list along with ours. What do you say?"**

**Before Meta could again speak, Wyoming interrupted. "Well that's a fine theory, 'ol chap, but we can't just walk up and challenge him to a fight. We'll have to convince the Director to let us do so; otherwise it'll be just a huge waste of time."**

"**Hmm, that may be so, but the only way to be sure is if we at least try. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"**

"**Okay, but if by some miracle it does work, don't you go thinking that we're going to start listening to you when the battle begins. Maine and I play by our own rules. That's final!"**

"**Okay, okay. Jeez! Let's go."**

**The three of them then walked off as Meta 2.0's vision started to get dark and blurry again. It wasn't long before everything turned black again.**

**Meta 2.0's visor suddenly came back on as he saw an elderly man, somewhere in his mid-60s, standing right over him. In the man's hands was Meta's Concussion Rifle, smoke emitting from its barrel.**

"**Meta. Meta! Get up! That's an order!" yelled the man in his deep, subtle, southern accent.**

**Meta adjusted his sight so as to get a better look at the man's face. He then scanned it to get a face-recognition on him. After a few seconds of scanning, the words "Doctor Leonard Church; Former Director of Project Freelancer" appeared on his visor.**

"**Hey, you're the Director." mumbled Meta as he got up from the floor.**

"**Indeed I am. Well, former Director. Meta, I must say, you really went through hell to bust me out of this place."**

"**Well, the mission's not over yet. We still got to get back to the hang- wait a minute! Where's that Freelancer? Wisconsin?"**

"**Oh, him? He's right over there." said the Director as he pointed over across the room.**

**Meta followed where he was pointing and saw that the Freelancer's limp body was lying on the ground and up against a wall. On his back was a large, black, scorch mark.**

"**I was on my way downstairs when I came across this weird little contraption. I'm guessing this is one of the weapons confiscated from the aliens after the war. Quite impressive." said the Director as he handed over Meta's weapon.**

"**Thank you sir. But how did you escape?"**

"**Well, one of your Recon agents was trying to cut me from my bonds. Unfortunately, that's when Wisconsin showed up and killed him. But luckily, I was able to catch the agent's knife and used it to cut myself free. But now is not the time for small talk Meta. We must get out of here."**

"**I agree. Follow me; I'll take you to the hanger. We have other Recon agents waiting for us there."**

"**Well let's not make them wait any longer, shall we." replied the Director as both he and Meta 2.0 quickly made their way back to the hanger.**

**Meanwhile, back in the hanger, the Lead Recon agent, and his remaining agents had killed off the remaining guards, but they knew more would arrive soon. **

"**Alright guys! Let's get these doors shut and locked. We can't afford to let anymore of those damned guards back in here!"**

"**But sir!" replied another agent. "What about Meta and the Director?"**

"**Don't worry. If Meta gets to one of the doors, he can just simply bust it open. In the mean time, we need to get these doors shut. Now move!"**

"**Yes, sir!"**

**The agents quickly ran around the hanger, finding any door that could be used as an entry for any of the remaining guards in the facility. Once they were closed, they immediately started using the welders, from the pelicans, to seal them shut.**

"**That should hold them for a while. Gather up as much ammo and equipment as you can."**

**The agents quickly scattered as they followed their leader's orders.**

**Finally having time to rest, the Lead Agent decided to contact Meta 2.0 one last time. "Meta! Come in! Do you read me? Over."**

"_**I read you loud and clear! I've got the Director! We're on our way back to the hanger as we speak!" **_**replied Meta 2.0 through the radio.**

"**You do? Excellent! Get him here as fast as you can. I lost a lot of my men, but we managed to hold the guards off. Be careful and look out for any remaining guards."**

"_**Copy that! We'll be there soon, over and out!" **_**replied Meta as the two ended their conversation.**

**Although they were in a hurry, Meta 2.0 couldn't run that fast with the Director. The old man couldn't keep well enough with the 7-foot tall behemoth. **

**The two ran down the same corridors that Meta had taken. It wasn't long before they reached the elevator. Meta pressed the elevator button as the two waited for it to arrive.**

**The Director looked around as he noticed the many dead guards around the place. "Damn Meta, you really went in and over your head to kill these guys. I'm impressed."**

"**Thank you sir." replied Meta 2.0**

"**That's another thing. I thought you couldn't talk due to a bullet wound in your throat. How is it now that you can speak, and in a most dastardly voice I might add?"**

"**Well, sir, I have no memory of the event you just mentioned. Maybe it happened to my predecessor; this 'Agent Maine' that everyone keeps confusing me with."**

"**Wait, are you telling me that you're not Agent Maine? A.K.A. the Meta?"**

"**No sir. My name is Meta 2.0. I am an Artificial Intelligence program created by the Recovery Force. My programming is to survive and succeed in any battle-given situation. I was sent here by the Councilor to retrieve you from this facility."**

"**I see. So the Councilor went to all this trouble to break me out of prison. I'll be sure to send him my regards for doing so. Thank you Meta 2.0 for doing this."**

"**Your gratitude is not required. Not yet. We still have to get out of this facility."**

**The elevator doors finally opened. To their surprise nobody was inside it. They quickly got inside as Meta pressed the button that led to the hanger bay. The doors closed as the elevator descended towards its location.**

**Once they reached the hangar bay level, Meta and the Director made their way through the hallways; being cautious so as to not run into any more guards. Unfortunately, when they rounded one corner, they saw a whole platoon of guards trying to bust down one of the doors the Recon Agents sealed off.**

"**C'mon! We gotta get these doors open so we can put an end to these assholes!" yelled one of the guards.**

**Meta told the Director to wait so that he can take out the guards. Meta then reached into his Tactical Hard Case and pulled out three grenades. He then quickly pulled the pin on all three of them and hurled them into the crowd of guards. He quickly took cover behind the wall and waited for the explosion.**

**He could hear the guards complaining about someone throwing something at their heads, but were quickly drowned out by the three explosions that killed most of the guards.**

**Meta 2.0 quickly dashed across the hallway, killing any surviving guards. The Director quickly followed until they came to the sealed door.**

"**According to my scanners, the hangar bay is just behind this door." said Meta 2.0.**

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" barked the Director.**

"**Yes, sir."**

**Meta squeezed his hand into a fist, pulled it back, then slammed it into the door causing it to literally break off its hinges and fly into the hangar by area.**

"**They've broken through the door over here!" yelled out a Recon Agent, as he and several others rushed towards the door and took aim.**

"**Hold your fire! It's just me!" called out Meta 2.0 as ran out with the Director behind him.**

"**Meta! Why in the hell didn't you radio in to let me know you were behind that door? We almost killed you and the Director!" yelled the Lead Agent. He then approached the Director and asked him if he was alright.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to Meta 2.0 here. But we must move quickly if we are to continue this escape." replied the Director.**

"**Yes sir! Okay troops, back into the Pelicans! We're leaving this shithole!"**

"**Sir, yes sir!" replied the other agents as they quickly ran into their Pelicans. Unfortunately, since so many agents died, there were only enough to occupy two Pelicans.**

**As Meta and the Director made their way inside their Pelican, the Lead Agent noticed Meta's broken Tac Pad.**

"**Meta! What happened to your Tac Pad?"**

"**It got damaged in a fight, sir. Now I don't have any access to my armor abilities."**

"**I can't believe the Councilor was right about this." said the Lead Agent.**

**Meta 2.0 was confused. "The Councilor? What was he right about?"**

"**That you would probably get that thing damaged somehow. Luckily, he gave me a spare." replied the Lead Agent as he pulled out and opened a small briefcase. Inside it was a brand new Tac Pad. He then handed it to Meta 2.0.**

**Meta quickly disposed of the damaged one and replaced it with the new one. He then ran a test to see if everything was in working order. It was.**

"**Okay, now that that's settled, let's get the hell outta here!" said the Lead Agent as he gave the Pelican pilots the signal to take off. The hangar bay was suddenly filled with the roaring sounds of the two Pelican dropships taking off and flying out of the hangar bay.**


	12. Chapter 11

** Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: Well guys. After several months of writing, this story has finally come to a closing. I hope y'all have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot to me. Thank you, all so much. :D:D:D:D**

**Chapter 11 Finale: ….We have the Technology!**

**The hallways of the prison facility were filled with the sound of footsteps coming from a lone guard, who was quickly making his way to the control room.**

**After witnessing the escape of the two Pelican dropships, he thought it best to try and find the Chairman and tell him all about what had happened.**

**He turned a corner and was relieved to see the doors to the room right in front of him. Since the door was automatic, it opened as soon as he was within mere feet from it.**

**As he entered to the room he could see all the personnel buzzing around the room like bees. He tried desperately to find the Chairman, so as to tell him about the two Pelicans that had escaped.**

**Then finally he found him; a tall man, well within his fifties, giving orders like a drill sergeant.**

**The guard approached the Chairman with great caution, but nonetheless, approached him and asked for his attention.**

"**Uh, sir?" spoke the tired and somewhat scared guard.**

"**Hmm? What? What is it!" barked the ill-tempered Chairman, in his subtle British accent.**

"**Well sir, it's just that, well…"**

"**Spit it out man! I don't have time to play games!"**

"**Well sir, it's about the intruders. It seems they've escaped." The guard suddenly prepared for the worst, but instead the Chairman only sighed in disappointment.**

"**You mean to tell me that you came all the way up here to tell me this? Obviously you're dumber than I thought."**

"**Huh?" said the confused guard.**

"**What I mean is that we already know that. We saw them fly out right in front of us! Do you not know that the hangar bay is directly beneath us?"**

**The guard just sat there, trying to find the right words. But all that came out was, "Uh, no?"**

**The Chairman stubbornly pinched the top of his nose and mumbled, "Fucking new guy!"**

**The Chairman then looked at the guard and told him to get before his patience with him ran out.**

**The guard quickly accepted the offer and rushed out of the room. **

**The Chairman then turned to one of the other deckhands. "Are any of our stationary guns within range of the dropships?"**

"**No sir. These guys made sure to get out of our range pretty quickly." replied the deckhand.**

"**Wait, we had two UNSC frigate ships docking here. Can they offer any assistance for us?"**

"**I think so. The only problem is, one of them already made a slipspace jump just minutes before the attack. But luckily, Hammer of Justice is still here."**

"**Excellent! Get them on the line and give them the order to blast those bastards into deep space!"**

"**Yes, sir!" replied the deckhand as he quickly made contact with the UNSC frigate.**

"**Come in UNSC vessel Hammer of Justice! This is control tower. Do you read me? Over." **

**The captain of Hammer of Justice quickly answered the tower's call. "This is Hammer of Justice. Go ahead. Over."**

"**We have a situation going on here. We are in need of your assistance. Over."**

"**Yeah, I heard from some of my crew. They said that you had a prison break. We'll offer any help we can. Over."**

"**Excellent! The attackers already fled the facility. They are in two Pelican dropships and are harboring a very dangerous fugitive. You are authorized to use deadly force. Over and out. Good luck." **

"**Yeah, I see 'em! Don't worry, we'll turn these guys into pile of space debris! You can count on us!" replied the captain as he ordered his crew to chase down the two Pelican dropships.**

**Meanwhile, back in Meta 2.0's dropship, some of the other agents were checking the Director's health to make sure he was okay. **

**Meta and the Lead Agent were at the front of the Pelican watching as their ship got closer and closer to the planet.**

"**Alright guys. We're almost there. You all did an outstanding job back there. It a shame we lost so many men in the process, but it was all worth it." said the Lead Agent.**

**He then turned to Meta 2.0 to acknowledge him. "And you. I didn't actually think that you could actually pull something like this off. You did good Meta." **

"**Thank you, sir. I was only doing what I was programmed." replied Meta 2.0.**

"**Nah, it's much more than that…" replied the Lead Agent as he looked out the window towards the second Pelican flying just fifty yards away from them. "…As long as you're with us, nothing can stop us."**

**Suddenly the second Pelican erupted in a huge fireball of debris as it exploded from the MAC round shot from Hammer of Justice's MAC cannon. **

"**What the fuck?" shouted out the Lead Agent as he and everyone else in the Pelican watched the dropship hurtle towards the planet in a pile of space debris.**

"**What the hell just happened?" demanded the Director.**

"**Our second Pelican just got shot out of the sky!" replied the Lead Agent.**

"**Shot by what?"**

"**By that!" screamed one of the agents as he pointed to the Hammer of Justice just outside the rear window.**

"**Get us outta here pilot!" yelled the Director.**

"**Yes sir!" responded the pilot as he quickly took evasive maneuvers to try and get out of the ship's aim.**

"**Direct hit! That's one down, one more to go." exclaimed one of the ship's deckhands.**

"**Excellent. Now prep the MAC cannon to blast that other on into deep space!" yelled the captain.**

"**That might be a little difficult, sir. Now that these guys are aware of our presence it's gonna be a hard to get a lock on such a small target with the MAC gun."**

"**Hmm… That may be so, but the MAC gun's not the only weapon on this ship now is it? Fire the missiles!"**

"**Aye aye, sir!" said the deckhand as pressed a few buttons on the control panel to lock on to the Pelican dropship. He then pushed the final button to launch a volley of missiles at the Pelican.**

"**Oh, shit! They've fired missiles!" yelled the Pelican pilot. "Hang on everyone! I'm launching counter-measures!" The pilot then flipped a few switches above his head, causing a panel in the top-rear area of the Pelican to pop out and shoot out a volley of flares behind the Pelican. **

**Even though they were in space, these flares were specially made to ignite in space thanks to specialized air pockets within the flare.**

**Luckily, the flares did their job by getting in the way of the missiles and causing them to explode just yards away from the Pelican. The shockwaves caused the Pelican to toss and turn; causing everyone inside to be thrown around like rag-dolls.**

**But seconds later, the pilot was able to gain control of the aircraft and continue its flight towards the planet.**

"**Is everyone okay?" asked the Lead Agent as he tried desperately to find the Director among the small pile of agents who were thrown around by the Pelican. **

"**Yeah, I'm okay." called the Director who was able to strap himself securely to one of the seats just before their little turbulence ride.**

**The Lead Agent took a sigh of relief as he turned to the Pilot. "Pilot, how much further until we reach the planet's atmosphere?" **

"**We're still quite a ways away from the atmosphere."**

"'**How far?' Was the question, Pilot! Give me an ETA!"**

"**Ten more minutes, sir!"**

"**Ten minutes? We're not gonna last ten seconds against this ship!"**

**Meta 2.0 could see that if they didn't do something quick to get into the planet's atmosphere, that ship was going to blow them into oblivion. **

**He quickly made his way to the cockpit and walked up to the pilot.**

"**Pilot, where's the fuse box?"**

"**Uh, it's right down there, Meta. The small door marked 'Fuse Box'." replied the pilot as he pointed to the door.**

**Meta 2.0 quickly yanked the door off and placed his hand on the circuit board.**

"**Meta, what the hell are you doing?" yelled the Lead Agent.**

"**Saving our asses!" Meta replied as the same yellow glow, from when he touched the elevator's fuse box, appeared.**

"**Captain, we have a lock on them with the MAC gun!" exclaimed the deckhand.**

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Blast the living hell out of them!" yelled the Captain.**

"**Aye aye, sir!" replied the deckhand as he pressed more buttons on the control panel to prep the MAC gun.**

"**What are we gonna do! They're gonna kill us!" screamed one of the agents in the rear of the Pelican.**

"**Whatever you're gonna do Meta, do it fast!" yelled the Director.**

"**When I tell you, bank sharply to the right." said Meta 2.0 to the pilot.**

"**What? Why?" replied the pilot.**

"**Just trust me."**

**The pilot could tell that Meta 2.0 had a plan, but it sucked that he had no idea what it was. He could feel his heart pounding at his chest. What if something went wrong? What if the plan failed? All these questions raced across his head, but since they didn't have any other alternatives, the pilot had no choice but to go ahead with Meta's plan.**

**The Meta waited a few seconds, but he eventually waited until it was time.**

"**MAC gun is prepped and ready to fire." said the deckhand.**

"**Fire!" yelled the Captain.**

**The bow of the ship shook like an earthquake as the MAC gun fired its enormous round straight for the Pelican dropship.**

"**Now!" yelled Meta 2.0**

**The pilot jerked the stick to the right, causing the Pelican to bank in the same direction.**

**The MAC shell flew straight at the Pelican, just waiting to make contact with the aircraft. The Pelican got closer, and closer, and closer.**

**The Captain watched as the MAC shell was about to hit its target. And just when it looked like the Pelican would explode from the impact, the MAC shell flew right through the Pelican; causing no damage whatsoever.**

"**WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" yelled the angered captain.**

"**How did that happen? The shell just passed right through the ship without damaging it." said the confused deckhand.**

"**Are you sure it hit it?" barked the captain.**

"**Yeah! We had lock-on and everything."**

**The two just watched as the Pelican kept flying straight ahead of them. **

"**Well, keep firing until we hit it! That's an order!"**

"**Aye aye, sir!" The deckhand pressed any button that he could to get that Pelican to explode into rubble.**

**The Pelican pilot's eyes were closed; afraid of what he might see. He could then hear Meta 2.0's voice yelling at him.**

"**Pilot! Pilot! Pay attention!"**

"**Huh? What?" said the pilot as he slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The Pelican was still intact and heading straight for the planet. "What happened? How are we still alive?"**

"**Look out the window and you'll see." said Meta 2.0 as he pointed to the window.**

**The pilot, along with everyone else, saw the Hammer of Justice flying over them firing several shots at what seemed like nothing.**

"**Meta, what did you do?" asked the Lead Agent.**

"**I made a hologram of the Pelican and cloaked it at the same time. That frigate is shooting at the hologram. I assume it'll keep them busy for the next few minutes. By then we'll be far out of their reach." chuckled Meta 2.0.**

"**Just when I thought I'd seen it all, and you, my friend, you'd done the impossible!" said the overjoyed Lead Agent.**

"**I never thought that you could transfer your armor abilities into the ship. Least of all two at the same time. Meta 2.0, you truly are a remarkable soldier." said the proud Director. "I can't wait to use you in the future. You're just what I expected when I first saw you."**

"**Your gratitude is not required, sir. I was only doing what I was programmed to do."**

"**And we shall use that to our advantage. With you, we can finally take our vengeance on the Oversight Sub-Committee for shutting down my program."**

"**And I'll be there, to see you get your revenge, sir." replied Meta 2.0 **

**It wasn't long before the Pelican successfully made it into the planet's atmosphere and made its way back to the underground fortress. **

**As the Pelican approached the landing zone, other Recon Agents watched as it flew by them. One of them activated his radio. "Come in Command. This is scout outpost B. Over."**

"**Go ahead outpost B. We have you. Over." said the Councilor's voice through the radio.**

"**Looks like our guys came back."**

"**Excellent. How many dropships do you see?" **

"**Uh, one."**

"**One? But we sent out seven of them to get the Director. Now you're telling me that there's only one left?"**

"**It seems like it, sir. We already gave them clearance to land. They said they successfully brought the Director with them; along with your new pet."**

"**Good. So Meta 2.0 was able to complete his mission perfectly. See to it that they land safely."**

"**Yes, sir. They're beginning their descent right now."**

**The Pelican landed perfectly on the landing pad as the rear ramp opened; allowing the remaining agent, the Director, and Meta 2.0 to exit. They were quickly greeted by other agents and medics who checked the condition of the agents from the Pelican.**

**The Director walked up to one of the agents from the base and demanded to see the Councilor. The agent happily obliged the Director's orders and immediately took him to go see the Councilor.**

**Meta wanted to follow, but a group of scientist walked up to him. "Excuse us Meta 2.0, but the Councilor has asked that you come with us. We need to run some more tests to see how well your equipment and armor held up in the recent mission. We also need to check the status of your condition."**

**Meta 2.0 was annoyed by this, but since it was an order given by the Councilor, he had no choice but to obey. Meta then followed the scientist back inside the base for his check-up.  
**

"**Okay Meta 2.0, all we're going to do is hook you up to this computer so we can analyze the logs of your mission. You'll temporarily be in sleep mode until we turn you back on. Don't worry about losing any memories. This analysis shouldn't damage you in any way." said one of the scientists as they hooked him up to a large computer terminal.**

"**For your sake, it better not damage me." said the aggressive Meta.**

**As the final adjustments were made, Meta's visor suddenly turned dark as he entered sleep mode. The scientists then began their work on documenting Meta 2.0's mission.**

**As Meta laid in his slumber, he suddenly noticed that his vision began to return. Only this time, it was like it was before back at the facility. He was back in that different armor again, and was lying face-down on the floor. **

**Suddenly a figure in white clothing ran up to him.**

"**Sir, are you okay?" said the figure as he put his hand on Meta's shoulder. Meta 2.0 then felt himself rise up and shove the man's hand off his shoulder.**

"**Get off me!" grunted Meta in that weird, deep voice. He then realized that he was having another one of these visions again. The only thing he could do now is just sit back and watch what was going on.**

**Meta then saw himself get up and limp his was away from several others that were dressed almost the same as him. That's when he noticed that they were all standing around the one called York; who was also on the ground, obviously injured from whatever fight the were just in.**

**His vision suddenly turned to face in front of him, and there was that black armored soldier. Except this one was being escorted by men dressed in clothing bearing the Recovery symbol.**

**He could feel that he was trying to get up from the floor, when suddenly he heard the Director's voice.**

"**Everyone! Stand down! Now!"**

**Meta felt himself look towards the Director. He could see that he looked a lot younger than he did back at the prison facility. That's when Meta 2.0 realized that what he was having a vision from the past.**

'**This must be some kind of a memory.' Meta 2.0 thought to himself. 'But why am I having these memories? Is it because of this person that I'm viewing it from? Who is this guy and why am I having his memories?'**

**Many questions raced through Meta 2.0's head as he watched the Director yelling at these other Freelancers for doing something wrong.**

**Suddenly his vision weakened and went black again, but not before returning and showing some kind of a holographic list standing in front of him. As Meta 2.0 read the list, he could see clearly that the word "Maine" was written in the number three slot.**

"**Congratulations Maine, 'ol chap! Seems you finally made the list." said someone with a deep British accent.**

'**These guys keep referring to this body as Maine. Someone named Agent Maine was my predecessor. Is this the same guy? It would definitely make sense why I'm was having his memories. Maybe I can find out who this guy really was.'**

**Meta 2.0 felt his body turn to face that one freelancer in full white armor; Wyoming. **

"**I told you that once the Director gotta look at what I can do in a fight, I would finally get my rightful place on that list." boasted Maine.**

"**I've been hearing rumors of an upcoming mission that would require everyone to participate. What are your thoughts on this?" asked Wyoming.**

"**What do you mean? Whatever the mission is, you can personally guarantee that I'll kill anyone that gets in my way. Whether the mission is a success or not, I don't plan to be made a fool of again like I was back in the training room."**

"**I understand how you feel, mate. Let's show these guys what we're really made of. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for the mission. I'll see you in the debriefing." And with that said, Wyoming left the room to let Maine admire his place on the list just a little bit longer.**

**As Meta 2.0 watched this, he could tell that whoever this Agent Maine was, he was definitely as much of a devoted soldier as he was. 'Well, I guess it's true what they say. Great minds do think alike." **

**Suddenly Meta 2.0's vision slowly blacked out as he went back into sleep mode.**


	13. Epilogue

** Red vs. Blue Resurrection**

**Author: HAHAHAHAHA! You didn't honestly think I'd end this thing without an epilogue, did ya? Fools! I always leave people hanging on a kickass cliff! (Cliffhanger) LOL! Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

**The Director was in an observation room, overlooking the lab that Meta 2.0 was in. He was watching the scientists review Meta's mission at the prison facility.**

"**I heard that he put on quite a show." said the Councilor's voice from behind the Director.**

**The Director turned to face him. "You have no idea what it is that you have created, Councilor. He's far more powerful than his predecessor could ever be. The fact that we could create something like this is something I never even dreamed of. But we did."**

"**He's more of a success than Agent Texas, is he?" asked the Councilor.**

**The Director let out an aggressive sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is more of a success than her. Judging by what I've seen. A smart, combatant A.I., implanted in a robotic body, and equipped with all sorts armor abilities. The UNSC is not gonna let this go unanswered. Meta 2.0 is going to prove a potential threat to them. Something like him cannot fall into their hands. Especially ONI. If I know them, they'll make more soldiers just like him. Maybe even more dangerous. Which is why we must use him to help us benefit our needs."**

"**And what kind of needs are there for us, Director?" asked the Councilor.**

"**What we need, is show the UNSC that they made a huge mistake shutting down my program. I'm not the one to hold a grudge, but they said I violated certain laws. I was only trying to help protect our race. But if they can't accept my decision to save humanity, then I will personally show them that it is me who holds the fate of humanity. Not them."**

"**And how will you do that, sir? By using Meta 2.0?"**

"**Not only him, but also with this." replied the Director as he reached in his pocket and removed an A.I. capture unit.**

**The Councilor's eyes widened as he examined the device. "Director, is that…"**

"**The Epsilon Capture Unit. I took it shortly after I freed myself from my cell. Thanks to Meta 2.0, he kept Agent Wisconsin busy while I sneaked inside the storage room and took it. By using this, we shall take our revenge on the Oversight Sub-Committee."**

"**You do realize that this will not be an easy mission. Some of the other Freelancers are now working for them. After Project Freelancer was shut down, the Oversight offered them a place where their skills would not be wasted."**

**The Director scoffed at the Councilor's statement. "That shouldn't pose much of a problem. After all, we have him." said the Director referring to Meta 2.0. "As long as he's on our side, nothing can stop us. Though his mission to rescue me is now over, his mission to fight for us, has only just begun."**


End file.
